runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Month Ahead: March '18
Ahoy, me harties! We hope you’ve got your sea legs, because this month we’re taking to the ocean with Deep Sea Fishing and the finale to the Fifth Age pirate quest series. But that’s not all: we’re also updating the Horrors, bringing back the Spring Fayre and having a whale of a time at Solomon’s General Store, where we’ll be debuting a brand-new outfit. More below! Whoever first said there were ‘plenty more fish in the sea’ was onto something. Grab your waterproofs and gumboots, because this month we’re introducing our Deep Sea Fishing update. A quick chat with Goomah at the fishing guild (north of Ardougne) will direct you to the new fishing hub: a floating, offshore walkway where you can train and chat with other players at every level. From pelicans to sea monsters, this hotspot’s teeming with random encounters that you can choose to engage with for extra rewards, big and small. Some may take teamwork, but that’s no hassle when you’re mixing with the masses! Goodbye, AFK; we’re gonna keep you on your toes. Who’s up for whale watching? Our new plaice to be also comes with a tuna new quarry. The new, large nets catch all sorts of fruits de la mer: stackable magnetic minnows (level 68), jellyfish that heal without reducing adrenaline (levels 68 and 91), and our catch of the day: the Sailfish (level 97). It's our new best fish for healing; just boil it into Sailfish Soup to heal wounds in a pinch during combat. Speaking of bests, how’d you fancy our new mechanic, Fishing Frenzy? At level 94, this hands-on method produces some of the highest Fishing gains in all of RuneScape. What do you mean you ‘don’t know’ because you ‘haven’t tried it yet’? Get your raincoats, scapers - you’ve pulled in a whopper! ⭐ Gold Premier Club member? This update grants you a bottled boost of your choice - usually earned while making use of the new hub - which you can use to enhance your Fishing training as you see fit. Shiver me timbers - Mos Le'Harmless is under attack! From what, ye ask? From zombie pirates, (more) sea monsters and everything else we convinced Davy Jones’ Locker to spew up for the Fifth Age pirate quest finarrrgghhle! And if those scallywags aren’t the death of ye, Mod Raven and Mod Rowley’s puns sure will be. Hooked yet? Postie Pete’s your man; you can find him by the Player Owned House portal to get started. You’ll also need these requirements: * 81 Construction * 82 Firemaking * 83 Agility * 85 Thieving * 110 combat (recommended) * Completion of Gertrude’s Cat * Completion of A Clockwork Syringe Aye, me harties, it be time to weigh anchor. All hands hoay! But as you know, creatures from the depths aren’t the only threats lurking around Mos Le'Harmless. Wait, what was that? Sounded like it came from the caves. Sounded like… No, that’s impossible. It can’t be! We’ve never seen a horror so bloodied, so red of eye. That must mean… We’ve introduced a new type of cave horror - unspeakable horrors. Legend tells that killing one has a chance to drop a book, Scare Tactics, which in itself contains four new basic and threshold abilities for Magic and Ranged, in a similar vein to melee’s Kick and Stomp: * Shock (Magic level 3) * Horror (Magic level 15) * Demoralise (Ranged level 3) * Rout (Ranged level 15) What's more, Scare Tactics is tradeable and can be acquired by free players, who are also able to unlock the new abilities. And who knows? Perhaps you'll find other things on your adventures. Some further notes about unspeakable horrors: they’re slayable off task and share the same Slayer level (58) and drop chances for a black mask. And although we've updated the drop tables (and graphics) for all horrors, the chance for the black mask remains the same as ever. Wait, graphics? Indeed - horrors have an eerie new aspect that’ll chill you to the bone. You’ve been warned. Slay at your own risk. How about we lighten the mood? It’s time for the Spring Fayre! It’s back, bigger and better and without the need for entry tokens. There are no requirements: just turn up to Lumbridge Crater and have fun racking up some of our new rewards, including face paints, fish in bags, the new easter pet and more. We’ve got the same stalls as last year and all of the awesome (and then some). See you there? Speaking of spring, keep your eyes out for some Guthixian butterflies! They’ll be fluttering around Gielinor for two weeks, and we hear they grant XP to your lowest skill upon capture. If you want to look your best for the fayre, now is the perfect time to pay a visit to Solomon’s General Store. Your favourite genie will be hosting all the shadow items for one week only, including the shadow drake, gorilla and accompanying outfits. But there’s also something new: for those of you who enjoyed the King and Queen of Hearts outfits, we’re now introducing the King and Queen of Spades. Fashionscape never looked this ace. Exciting month, eh? Make sure you tune into March's live stream Q&A on Twitch (Tuesday 6 March at 17:00) and get an all-new LootScape item! We’ll see you at the Fishing hub in Gielinor. The RuneScape Team Category:Behind the Scenes updates